


I Need a Spreadsheet For That

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: I Need a Spreadsheet for That<br/>Rating: G<br/>Beta: Alassenya<br/>Warning: Spoilers for Season 1<br/>Summary: There is something to be said for the military</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Spreadsheet For That

He had been on edge ever since they had touched down in Hawaii. Somehow being home made everything more tangible and easier to break than it had been while they were living in the Williams house. There, they were a couple; a family. There, they didn’t have to prove anything to anybody. Here ... well, it was different here.

Steve didn’t doubt his emotions. He didn’t give his heart easily; in fact he hadn’t ever given his heart before, not completely, not like this, but that wasn't the problem. He trusted his heart. His mind and his body, now ... they were the problem. Well, not a problem, per se, but he was trying very hard not to have a big gay freak-out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be exactly where he was, but he was new to this, so new that he had never done this before, with anyone, so he was sailing into uncharted waters. Or rather (since Danny still stubbornly refused to venture into any waters, real or metaphorical), marching into unmapped territory.

Well, then. Unmapped territory was a theoretical concept he had dealt with many times in his training. And with fifteen years' Navy experience under his belt, he figured he could do a pretty good job of dealing with this, too. All he had to do was put it into terms he understood.

Operation ~~Fuck~~ Seduce Danny would begin with Military Appreciation of the Battlespace, and then proceed thorough Mission Analysis, Operational Plans and Tactics, and Force Allocation, until the Mission Endpoint was achieved.

He went in search of his laptop. This was going to require a spreadsheet.


End file.
